helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello Pro Kenshuusei Members
|imagewidth = 240px |underneath = Members (altogether): 143 Current members: 17 Former members: 126 Promoted members: '''59 '''Generations: 30 }}This page consists of all current and former members of the trainee group Hello Pro Kenshuusei (formerly Hello Pro Egg). Currently, there are 18 members from 5 active generations (25th and 27th through 30th), who joined the group between 2016 and 2019. Current Members Former Members }} }} Leadership When Hello Pro Egg was first formed, futsal trainee Korenaga Miki was appointed as the leader as the oldest member. After 2nd leader Noto Arisa finished her training, the leader system was seemingly dropped, but the members with the most seniority in the program have since acted as pseudo-leaders, with Kaneko Rie revealing her status as leader in an interview, and Inoue Hikaru being formally announced as leader on stage. Official Leaders= |-|Unofficial Leaders= Tenures 6+ Years= |-|5-6 Years= |-|4-5 Years= |-|All Member Tenures= All names in BOLD are current members. #Saho Akari: 6 Years, 9 Months, 30 Days #Kitahara Sayaka, Sekine Azusa, Arai Manami: 6 Years, 8 Months, 18 Days #Furukawa Konatsu: 6 Years, 7 Months, 12 Days #Mori Saki: 6 Years, 6 Months, 29 Days #Sengoku Minami: 6 Years, 6 Months, 2 Days #Okai Asuna, Maeda Irori: 6 Years, 5 Months, 9 Days #Sainen Mia: 6 Years, 0 Months, 10 Days #Tanaka Anri: 5 Years, 11 Months, 17 Days #Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Ogawa Saki: 5 Years, 9 Months, 8 Days #Ichioka Reina: 5 Years, 7 Months, 25 Days #Kaneko Rie: 5 Years, 5 Months, 23 Days #Noto Arisa: 5 Years, 3 Months, 4 Days #Sawada Yuri: 5 Years, 2 Months, 11 Days #Inoue Hikaru: 5 Years, 0 Months, 24 Days #Miyamoto Karin: 4 Years, 11 Months, 26 Days #Tanabe Nanami: 4 Years, 10 Months, 25 Days #Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi: 4 Years, 9 Months, 4 Days #Yamagishi Riko: 4 Years, 8 Months, 12 Days #Aoki Erina: 4 Years, 7 Months, 13 Days #Ogawa Rena: 4 Years, 4 Months, 17 Days #Kishimoto Yumeno: 4 Years, 3 Months, 9 Days #'Yonemura Kirara: ' #Kaga Kaede: 4 Years, 1 Month, 4 Days #Komine Momoka: 4 Years, 0 Months, 9 Days #Takagi Sayuki: 3 Years, 11 Months, 27 Days #Muto Mika: 3 Years, 10 Months, 9 Days #Yoshihashi Kurumi: 3 Years, 9 Months, 3 Days #Horie Kizuki: 3 Years, 8 Months, 27 Days #Kikkawa Yuu: 3 Years, 8 Months, 18 Days #Korenaga Miki: 3 Years, 7 Months, 8 Days #Ono Kotomi: 3 Years, 6 Months, 11 Days #Yutoku Ayumi: 3 Years, 5 Months, 11 Days #Niinuma Kisora: 3 Years, 5 Months, 7 Days #Kanatsu Mizuki: 3 Years, 4 Months, 24 Days #Nomura Minami: 3 Years, 4 Months, 20 Days #Takase Kurumi: 3 Years, 4 Months, 19 Days #Takeuchi Akari: 3 Years, 3 Months, 25 Days #Morozuka Kanami, Ose Kaede, Hashimoto Aina, Akiyama Yurika, Okada Robin Shoko, Goto Yuki: 3 Years, 3 Months, 24 Days #Maeda Kokoro: 3 Years, 3 Months, 14 Days #Kodama Sakiko: 3 Years, 0 Months, 1 Day #Hashida Mirei: 2 Years, 11 Months, 22 Days #Wada Sakurako: 2 Years, 11 Months, 17 Days #'Yamada Ichigo, Nakayama Natsume: ' #Hashisako Rin: 2 Years, 10 Months, 15 Days #Yokogawa Yumei: 2 Years, 10 Months, 6 Days #Noguchi Kurumi: 2 Years, 9 Months, 17 Days #Murota Mizuki: 2 Years, 7 Months, 3 Days #Fukumura Mizuki: 2 Years, 6 Months, 12 Days #Fujii Rio: 2 Years, 6 Months, 1 Day #Kiyono Momohime: 2 Years, 6 Months, 0 Days #Katsuta Rina: 2 Years, 4 Months, 10 Days #Asakura Kiki, Onoda Saori: 2 Years, 4 Months, 4 Days #Kosuga Fuyuka: 2 Years, 4 Months #Matsunaga Riai: 2 Years, 3 Months, 8 Days #Ogata Risa, Tanimoto Ami: 2 Years, 3 Months, 1 Day #Funaki Musubu: 2 Years, 2 Months, 22 Days #'Tamenaga Shion, Kubota Nanami, Matsubara Yulia: ' #Kanemitsu Ruru: 2 Years, 0 Months, 25 Days #Otsuka Aina: 2 Years, 0 Months, 16 Days #Sato Ayano: 2 Years, 0 Months, 9 Days #Nishida Shiori, Yamazaki Yuhane: 1 Year, 10 Months, 28 Days #Ono Mizuho, Akiyama Mao: 1 Year, 10 Months, 27 Days #Takemura Miu: 1 Year, 10 Months, 21 Days #Makino Maria: 1 Year, 10 Months, 10 Days #Uemura Akari: 1 Year, 10 Months #Mano Erina: 1 Year, 9 Months, 26 Days #Mikame Kana: 1 Year, 9 Months, 21 Days #Hashimoto Nagisa, Shimano Momoko: 1 Year, 8 Months, 0 Days #Hibi Marina, Doi Rena: 1 Year, 7 Months, 26 Days #Inaba Manaka: 1 Year, 7 Months, 25 Days #Shutto Anna: 1 Year, 7 Months, 22 Days #Sasaki Rikako: 1 Year, 7 Months, 3 Days #Arihara Kanna: 1 Year, 6 Months, 14 Days #Nagasawa Wakana: 1 Year, 5 Months, 15 Days #Kudo Haruka: 1 Year, 6 Months, 3 Days #Hirano Tomomi: 1 Year, 5 Months, 22 Days #Mogi Minami: 1 Year, 5 Months #Shimakura Rika, Eguchi Saya, Okamura Minami: 1 Year, 4 Months, 9 Days #Nakano Rion: 1 Year, 3 Months, 28 Days #Tanaka Karen: 1 Year, 3 Months, 27 Days #'Saito Madoka, Onoda Karin: ' #Okamura Rise: 1 Year, 3 Months, 12 Days #Yamaki Risa: 1 Year, 3 Months, 8 Days #Kawashima Miyuki: 1 Year, 2 Months, 26 Days #Kasahara Momona: 1 Year, 2 Months, 16 Days #Ooyanagi Maho: 1 Year, 2 Months, 11 Days #Ogura Manami: 1 Year, 2 Months, 4 Days #Haga Akane: 1 Year, 0 Months, 8 Days #Kanazawa Tomoko: 11 Months, 29 Days #Saito Kana: 11 Months, 27 Days #Oura Hirona: 11 Months, 11 Days #Hirose Ayaka, Inoue Rei: 11 Months, 8 Days #Kawamura Ayano: 10 Months, 10 Days #Oda Sakura: 10 Months, 3 Days #Yamaga Kanae: 9 Months, 15 Days #Yanagawa Nanami: 8 Months, 13 Days #Kizawa Runa: 8 Months, 2 Days #Okamoto Honoka: 7 Months, 6 Days #Yoshida Marie: 6 Months, 18 Days #'Hiromoto Ruri, Hashida Honoka, Nishizaki Miku, Hirayama Yuki, Kitahara Momo, Ebata Kisaki, Yofuu Runo, Murakoshi Ayana, Uemura Hasumi: ' #Aikawa Maho: 6 Months, 3 Days #Mashiro Kana: 5 Months, 16 Days #Kusunoki Mei: 5 Months, 1 Day #Hashimoto Momoko: 4 Months, 19 Days #Yokoyama Reina: 4 Months, 7 Days #Goto Sayaka: 2 Months, 5 Days #Okada Yui: 1 Month, 22 Days #Sezaki Azusa: 27 Days Quickest Debuts in Hello! Project The following in this list are members that debuted (in general) within a year of joining. Members Line-ups Notes # After Noto Arisa graduated, no leader was announced to take her place until Kaneko Rie became leader. # Mentioned in an interview with Kaneko # Hamaura Ayano became a full Hello! Project member on the following day. # Yamagishi Riko became a full Hello! Project member on the following day. # Inoue Hikaru was officially announced as leader on the following day, while it was announced that Ichioka Reina would be debuting # Both Hirose Ayaka and Inoue Rei were promoted into Kobushi Factory in January 2015, however, they remained part of the program until November 2015. # While Kanazawa Tomoko did not leave the program until November 2013, she was promoted into the new group Juice=Juice in February 2013. # While Ogata Risa and Tanimoto Ami were promoted into Tsubaki Factory in April 2015, they were still part of the program until February 28, 2017. # While Asakura Kiki was promoted into Tsubaki Factory in April 2015, she was still part of the program until February 28, 2017. # Yanagawa Nanami was promoted into Country Girls in November 2015, she was still part of the program until December 2015. # Kawamura Ayano's debut was announced on May 5, 2017 however she wasn't assigned a group until June 26, 2017. See Also *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido da:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Medlemmer Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Debuted Eggs Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:2nd Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:3rd Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:5th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:6th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:7th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:8th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:10th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:13th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:21st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:28th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:29th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:30th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei